vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai Jack (Character)/@comment-25182985-20150909214221
Here's a list of feats. - He can jump hundreds of feet in the air, solo advanced robot armies, survive re - entry, deflect machine - gun fire with his sword, defeat gods and demons, etc. - He dropped a glass of water from waist height, and then defeated 10 bounty hunters, sheathed his sword, and then picked up the glass before it had even fallen to the ground. - He ran across a field some 300 meters or so in length, dodging arrows from 3 supernaturally - enhanced archers capable of firing thousands of arrows per second each (who had previously decimated an entire robot army in the span of a few seconds), and he reached their tower, climbed up to the top, and defeated them. He also did this blindfolded. - He defeated 3 elemental goddesses who controlled the elements of rock, wind, and water, and had proven capable of defeating even Aku (who is usually invulnerable to normal attacks). - He defeated the minions of the Egyptian God Set, who were super fast, strong, and seemingly indestructible to any attack. - He is also trained as a ninja, and can make himself invisible by blending in with broad daylight. - He defeated Demongo, a magical being who had the souls of thousands of defeated warriors within his body, and could release them all at once to attack Jack, and if one was defeated it would simply return to his body and he could call it back again. Demongo could fly, and just sat up in the air while his army of thousands of warriors battled Jack. These were considered to be some of the greatest warriors of all time, yet Jack was defeating them easily, he was only being worn down due to the fact that there were so many and every one he defeated would come right back. Eventually he grabbed onto the defeated soul of one, rode it back into Demongo’s body, and destroyed him from the inside out. - He is trained in all types of fighting styles from around the entire world. - He has fallen off of a huge mountain and survived. - He defeated Aku’s ultra - assassin robots, each of them was imbued with some of Aku’s power, they each had specialized weapons and abilities (such as machine guns, fuel - rod guns, flamethrowers, invisibility cloaks, swords, chainsaws, etc.) They were made of adamantium, and at first Jack couldn’t cut them, but after recieving a cybernetic arm device from a scientist who helped create the robots, he was able to defeat them, except for the last one, because the power on the arm ran out. However, Jack summoned power from his ancestors to increase his strength and cut him anyway. - Jack’s sword is a cosmic artifact, created by 3 ancient gods, and is apparently completely indestructible, as well as capable of destroying evil with a touch, and one of the only weapons capable of truly harming and killing Aku. - He managed to overcome and defeat an evil copy of himself created by Aku, who had all of his skills and abilities. - He can fight for days on end before tiring. - He defeated an ancient Norse Warrior who could control the minerals of the earth underground and beat him in his own domain. - He was crushed by a 700 ton sumo wrestler but just got back up again. - Even when he was transformed magically into a chicken, he was still capable of defeating huge and powerful robots and monsters without using any weapons. - His sword shattered the gauntlets of the Titan Chronos.